The project involves studies of the hormonal regulation of alpha 2u globulin in rat liver. Alpha 2u globulin is the principal urinary protein of the mature male rat and it is synthesized in the liver under the influence of several hormones. Within the current budget period, the mRNA for alpha 2u globulin is planned to be purified and a cDNA probe for this mRNA will be synthesized. The molecular mechanism of androgen, estrogen, glucocorticoid, thyroxine and growth hormone action on the hepatic synthesis of the mRNA for alpha 2u globulin will be investigated by the method of cDNA hybridization. Moreover, the effect of the above hormones on the synthesis of alpha 2u globulin by liver cells in culture will also be investigated.